Pequeños Momentos
by Miss. Wabada-sama
Summary: Pequeños momentos que se puedes definir con palabras, pequeños momentos nos hacen lo que somos, pequeños momentos que cambian todo. La vida es un gran instante seccionado por pequeños momentos. (Fiolee)


Summary: Pequeños momentos que se puedes definir con palabras, pequeños momentos nos hacen lo que somos, pequeños momentos que cambian todo. La vida es un gran instante seccionado por pequeños momentos.

Disclaimer: Adventure Time no me pertenece, si no que lo hace a Pendleton Ward y a su grupo de locos. La canción que está más abajo tampoco lo hace, y ya saben a quien pertenece.  
(Y si no lo haces ¡Vuelve a tu planeta maldito alienígena!) –okno-

* * *

**Pequeños momentos**

.

**M**alo

Marshall Lee Abadeer era, corrijo, _es_ un chico malo. Muy malo, de hecho es tan malo que las creaturas de Nocheosfera tiemblan cuando sienten su presencia, su loca madre ha aceptado que le teme un poco. Incluso la realeza en Aaa cuida cada palabra en las reuniones donde él participa. Es tan, pero tan malo que el Linch se abstiene de no molestarlo.

Ajá, ajá asi de malvado llega a ser él.

Entre la comunidad vampira, se comenta qué sin recurrir a ninguna de sus múltiples transformaciones Marshall Lee pudo derrotar fácilmente al último rey de los vampiros. Algunos se atreven a decir que a penas y pudo escapar con vida, qué se refugia en algún rincón lejano esperando que el nuevo rey no lo encuentre, otros dicen que de haber sobrevivido a la furia de Marshall se hubiese tirado al sol.

Tan despiadado que según leyendas si lo miras a los ojos y no le caes bien, él puede convertirte en lava para derretirte lentamente.  
Espeluznante ¿no lo crees?

¡Oh por Glob! Es un tercio vampiro, un tercio demonio y un tercio humano. ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio no le temería a semejante monstruo?! Con tantos poderes supernaturales desconocidos y variadas mutaciones horrorosas, y si como si no fuera mucho posee una sabiduría de más de mil años de supervivencia.

De hecho si quisiera pudiera ser el mismísimo rey de la Nocheosfera entera, pero no lo es porque no quiere ya que le parece "_aburrido"_.

Es que simplemente… ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que puede revivir a los muertos y que sus mejores amigos son fantasmas?

Déjame contarte que hasta en los campos del amor, el rey vampiro es un ser despiadado. Marshall Lee posee un meticuloso, gélido, inmutable y por sobre todas las cosas muerto corazón.  
Tanto es así, qué dice que su última pareja fue linchada de su casa (la cual ambos compartían), sin razón aparente. Y que la pobre deambuló durante días y noches, sola y sin dinero, ni alimentos hasta quien sabe dónde se derrumbó agonizante.  
También, en los rumores más oscuros de todo el reino se lo relaciona con el Dulce Príncipe. Donde se dice que él pobre Gumball cayó bajo los encantos del carismático rey vampiro, y que este solo lo utilizaba para acceder a sus conocimientos y obtener más poder en la jerarquía. Por suerte al parecer todo eso había terminado una vez que el príncipe descubrió sus verdaderos intereses, a eso se le adjudica su actual rivalidad.

Y si aún, mi corajudo y estúpido amigo, no le temes al joven Abadeer, te diré que ni si quiera la pobre y heroica Fionna la Humana se ha salvado de sus tretas.  
Últimamente el príncipe de la Nocheosfera ha puesto un _especial _interés en la joven humana ¿Quién iba a decir que la torpe y rechoncha niña de once años, tiempo después se convirtiera en una candente y (aún) torpe adolescente? La pubertad puede hacer milagros, piensa él.

Pero entonces sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la ostentosa figura del estúpido, rosado y marica Gumball, aunque nunca se cansó de rechazar las sinuosas confesiones de Fionna.

Luego apareció como si nada el otro, el cabeza de fosforo. El cual parecía mantener un retorcido y complicado noviazgo con la heroína.  
Sin embargo según había escuchado por ahí su relación había terminado completamente, por causa de algún conflicto que no llego a entender bien.

Y finalmente luego de tanto tiempo de espera tiene la oportunidad de tener a la rubia como en sus más retorcidos sueños.

o O o

Marshall Lee está por entrar a la casa de la chica, luego de asegurarse de que la molesta gata se haya ido y que BMO este recargando sus baterías, si quiera permite imaginarse lo despechada y furiosa que debe estar la humana luego de que el príncipe Flama terminase con ella. A penas practica mentalmente algunas frases para seducir y obtener lo que quiere.

No obstante cuando entra por una ventana sin avisar, lo que ve ni si quiera se asimila a la intrépida, temperamental y vital adolescente que es Fionna. Si no, una maraña de cabellos exageradamente largos y rubios, que cubren un boyo celeste sollozante acurrucado en la punta de un sillón.

Es entonces cuando el demonio se pregunta si no se ha confundido de casa, cosa que vuelve a decirse es imposible.

― ¿F-Fi? ―tartamudea inseguro, y al ver que la blonda no se inmuta con voz más elevada pregunta― ¿Fionna estás bien?

"_Genio de la vida, ídolo, eres todo prodigio"_ reprime mentalmente.

Un par de enormes y acuosos ojos azules se asoman de entre el embrollo de pelos. Lo observa entre sorprendida y confundida mientras sin poder evitarlo algunas lagrimas se resbalan por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

― ¿Ma-Marshall Lee que-qué haces aquí? ―hipea entre quejidos intentando buscar sentido a la visita.

Y también sin poder evitarlo al quiróptero le da un vuelco en corazón, al verla de tal manera.

Sacude su cabeza eliminando así esos estúpidos pensamientos y se concentra en la idea original, ni que la pasa de uva gris que tiene en el pecho bombeara sangre. De esta manera él se acerca a ella.

―Oh linda he venido a acompañarte en estos momentos tan difíciles. ―dice con _falsa_ contención.

La rubia lo mira de manera trémula y débil, y sin esperar a que se siente se lanza a los brazos de su amigo.

― ¡Marshall! ―exclama mientras entierra su rostro en la camisa del vampiro.

Marshall la abraza, sin poder ordenar sus _no-emociones._  
Pero todo parece estar desarrollándose bien para él, o eso piensa hasta que Fionna comienza a llorar con toda la intensidad de sus flamantes 17 años. Lo único que se le ocurre hacer al demonio en esos momentos es frotar su mano suavemente en la cabeza de ella, lo que no parece funcionar porque esta empapando su camiseta aún peor que antes.

Esa chica lo sorprende en varias maneras.

Y el tiempo pasa sin poder contabilizarlo, y la joven heroína aún sigue lamentando a mares la pérdida de su novio. El joven rey acepta que le deprime verla así, después de todo ella es una buena amiga.  
En un intento de calmar su aflicción y hacer algo por sí mismo, la toma del mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

― ¡Hey niña tonta ya habrá más príncipes con los que puedas entablar una relación un tanto masoquista! ―dice intentando animarla, pero solo que logra que Fionna aparte bruscamente la mirada de él y comience a lloriquear…

"_Eres un ídolo Marshall Lee"_

Y entonces, es como si se le prendiera un foco de luz, se le ocurre una idea que ni en ella faltaría: una suave melodía es musitada por sus labios.

―_**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree there will be an answer, let it be**_ ―entona, obteniendo así la mirada atenta de la humana―._** For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see there will be an answer, let it be**_.

Una sonrisa parece asomar mientras sus ojos, aún cristalinos, recobran aquel azul vibrante que suelen tener.

― _**Let it be. Let it be. **__**Let it be**_ ―continúa posando su mano en la mejilla de la rubia.

Si hay algo que Marshall Lee sabe es que nada mejor que la música para aliviar depresiones, cortesía de Simona Petrikov que cuando de pequeño lo agobiaban las preocupaciones ella solía tararear alguna canción hasta que pudiera dormirse.

Finalmente Fionna se ríe secando unas pocas lágrimas con las mangas de su sweater.

― ¡Eres el mejor Marshall! ―clama en un abrazo.

― Lo sé, bonita ―contesta guiñándole un ojo.

― ¡Tonto! ―la heroína golpea dócilmente el hombro izquierdo del muchacho― Debo ser un desastre, de todas formas.

La adolescente procura peinar la rebelde melena sin darse cuenta de que está siendo observada.

Marshall quiere decirle que aunque es cierto que su imagen no es la más encantadora que alguna vez ha visto, a sus ojos es aún una suculenta y cautivadora niña.

"_¡Qué cosas mas gays piensas!" _

―Tienes razón estas más fea que nunca ―dice él con una sonrisa socarrona.

La rubia infla sus pómulos a modo de mohín, resoplando con el seño fruncido mientras susurra algún improperio, dado por iniciada una seria y no pareja pelea de almohadas.

o O o

Fionna despierta en la mañana a los gritos histéricos de Cake, se encuentra en su cama y metros después puede ver los restos de un desayuno en el piso.

― Fionna tu-tu-tú… ―vocea entre maullidos señalándola, tiene una expresión de terror en el rostro.

La chica pasmada busca en toda la habitación y se ve reflejada en un espejo que hay en el armario de Cake.

― ¡Marshall eres un… ―el insulto se llega a escuchar por todo Aaa, y el mencionado sonríe entre sueños.

Marshall Lee Abadeer es un muchacho malo, tan malo que le ha pintado la cara a Fionna la Humana mientras dormía.

* * *

N/A: El resultado luego de un álbum de los Beatles y otro de Serú Girán hizo que se me subiera el azúcar y bueno salió esto. Tal vez lo haga una serie de drabbles y/o one shorts, pero aún no lo sé. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

¿Nos veremos?

Miau! ~

P.D= Deja de cantar Let it be, al otro lado del mundo hay gente que intenta dormir (?)


End file.
